


Midnight Kiss

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: “What’re you writing?” Hunk asked, trying to read over Lance’s shoulder.“Nothing.” Lance covered the words with his hand and crumpled up the paper, “just my New Year’s resolutions.” He turned in his seat and flashed a smile at Hunk.Hunk quirked an eyebrow, “but you hate New Year’s resolutions.”~~~~Shiro silently read what Keith had scribbled down. He looked up at his brother, “you’re going to confess to Lance?”Keith groaned and crossed the room, one boot on, and snatched the page from Shiro’s hands, “it’s not confessing.”“But you’re going to kiss him at midnight, I’d say that’s a confession.”





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one post about Lance's new years resolutions. 
> 
> https://fandomsnstuff.tumblr.com/post/169152751995/mixedlance-lances-new-years-resolution-kiss

**Dec. 31st, 3:40pm.**

**8 hours and 20 minutes until midnight.**

 

Lance tapped his pen against his chin as he sat at his kitchen table and stared down at his torn-out piece of notebook paper. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. 

“What’re you writing?” Hunk asked, trying to read over Lance’s shoulder. 

“Nothing.” Lance covered the words with his hand and crumpled up the paper, “just my New Year’s resolutions.” He turned in his seat and flashed a smile at Hunk. 

Hunk quirked an eyebrow, “but you hate New Year’s resolutions.” 

Lance shoved his paper into the pocket of his jacket and stood up and started walking to his bedroom, “what are you even doing in my house? I didn’t hear you knock.” 

Hunk rolled his eyes and followed,“I haven’t knocked on your front door for six years, and stop trying to change the subject.” 

Lance paused at the bottom of the stairs and shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket, “what subject? I’m not changing any subject.” 

“Lance.” Hunk said, unimpressed, “tell me what’s going on.” 

Lance chewed on his bottom lip, “fine, just, come upstairs.” He turned and took the steps two at a time. Hunk followed him and closed the bedroom door once they were inside. Lance hesitated for a moment before pulling the crumpled paper out of his pocket and pressing it into Hunk’s hand. He collapsed face-first on his bed as Hunk smoothed it out and began to read.

Hunk read it over a few times to himself. He looked over at Lance, “you’re really going to kiss him? And ask him out?” 

Lance whined into his pillow, “I didn’t write it down, but step one and a half is to make sure Keith doesn’t look like he’s going to puke or kill me after I kiss him.” 

“That’s reasonable.” 

“Hunk?” Lance turned his head to look over at him, “I’m going crazy, aren’t I? I’m actually considering this?” 

Hunk shrugged, “love makes you do crazy things.” 

“I don’t  _ love him! _ ” Lance shrieked, blushing and sitting up, hitting Hunk with his pillow. 

Hunk laughed, lifting an arm to defend himself against Lance’s attack, “okay, okay okay. Crushing on someone for months and months makes you do crazy things.” 

Lance put the pillow down and moved to sit next to Hunk on the edge of the bed. He leaned his head against Hunk’s shoulder, “you have to make sure I go through with this.” 

Hunk pat Lance’s back, “of course, what else are best friends for?” 

“Thanks, man.” 

 

**Dec. 31st, 7:26pm.**

**4 hours and 34 minutes until midnight.**

 

“Keith!” Shiro called up the stairs, “come on, we have to go get Lance and Hunk!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Keith ran down the stairs and to the front door. He hopped on one foot as he tried to pull his boot on. 

“Keith, you dropped something.” Keith got the first boot on and turned to see Shiro bend over to pick up a loose piece of paper that must have fallen out of his pocket. 

“Shiro, don’t-” Keith reached out as Shiro unfolded the paper, but it was too late. 

Shiro silently read what Keith had scribbled down. He looked up at his brother, “you’re going to confess to Lance?” 

Keith groaned and crossed the room, one boot on, and snatched the page from Shiro’s hands, “it’s not  _ confessing _ .” 

“But you’re going to kiss him at midnight, I’d say that’s a confession.” 

Keith prayed for the heat in his cheeks to simply be due to the heat in the house, “you’re supposed to kiss someone at midnight.” 

“Keith, we’ve been going to Allura’s for New Year’s Eve for years and you’ve never kissed anyone at midnight.” 

Keith shoved the paper into the back pocket of his jeans and walked back over to the front door and pulled his other boot on, “I’m ignoring you.” 

Shiro shrugged, “fair enough.” 

They left and climbed into the car, driving the few minutes over to Lance’s house. Shiro honked a few times once they were outside. Lance and Hunk came out the front door and Keith watched as Lance practically skipped across his lawn to the car. 

He pulled the back door open and climbed in, “are you guys ready to party the night away?!” 

Shiro laughed, pulling away from the curb, “hopefully it’s better than last year.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “last year wasn’t  _ that _ bad!” 

Shiro looked at Lance through the rearview mirror, “we spent all of New Year’s day with Allura yelling at us while we deep-cleaned her kitchen.” 

Hunk shivered, “yeah, no more food fights. I don’t think I could handle going through that again.”  

“But it was fun while it was happening! Keith agrees with me. Right, Keith?” Lance leant  through the space between the two front seats. 

Keith looked out the window, “I am not getting involved in this discussion again.” 

Lance pouted and leant back in his seat. “You started it, by the way.” 

Keith whipped around to face him, “I did not!” 

“You threw the first spoon of dip at me. Therefore, you started it.” 

“You provoked me!” 

“You still threw the first-” 

“All right!” Shiro said, stopping the car, “that’s enough out of both of you. We’re here and tonight is supposed to be fun, and about moving on from this year! So let it go.” 

“Okay, Elsa.” Lance said as he opened the car door and got out, walking up to Allura’s house. 

 

**Dec. 31st, 10:32pm.**

**1 hour and 28 minutes until midnight.**

 

Lance’s eyes scanned the Monopoly board in front of him. Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Allura, and him had started a game around nine o’clock, and they were still going. The stakes were high. Lance had hotels on Park Place and Boardwalk, as well as owning a good portion of the other properties. Most with at least one house on them, and he was raking in the cash. 

Keith rolled the dice and stared at the number on them for a moment. He left his face neutral and looked away from the board, lifting himself out of his chair, “hey, have you guys seen Shiro and Coran? I haven’t seen them in a while, we should go look for them.” 

“I don’t think so, mullet.” Lance grabbed the sleeve of Keith’s jacket, “sit your ass in that chair and take your turn.” 

Keith scowled, plopping back in the chair, and moving his piece the five spaces to land right on Lance’s Boardwalk. Lance smiled at Keith, “Two thousand dollars please.” 

He gathered all his money up into a single stack and held it out to Lance, “I don’t have two thousand. Just take it.”

Lance took the fake money from Keith’s hand and started to sort it out into the proper piles in front of him. “That’s your problem, Keith.” 

 

**Dec. 31st, 10:57pm.**

**1 hour and 3 minutes until midnight.**

 

Lance won Monopoly, making everyone else go bankrupt with his stupid amount of properties and his stupid Park Place and Boardwalk and his stupid hotels. 

Keith sat sideways in an armchair, his legs hanging over the side. Allura laid on the loveseat couch, staring up at the ceiling. Hunk sat on one end of the loveseat, Allura’s legs over his lap. Shiro and Coran were still hiding somewhere getting drunk, probably. 

Hunk and Keith watched as Lance and Pidge played a card game that seemed to be a mix of Go Fish and Crazy Eights. 

Keith didn’t pay any attention to the game. He watched Lance as he concentrated, his eyebrows creasing slightly in the middle and his tongue poking out between his teeth. Everytime he had to hand a card over to Pidge, he groaned and pouted. Keith couldn’t help the fond smile on his face. 

He glanced up in between one of their games to find Allura and Hunk watching him with smug smiles. Keith blushed and looked away, pretending to watch the muted New Year’s Eve celebration they had playing on the tv. 

 

**Dec. 31st, 11:59pm.**

**One minute until midnight.**

 

Shiro and Coran had been found. They were sitting in the backyard, hiding from everyone else and drinking wine (from the bottle). 

Lance stood at the back of the room, trying to hype himself up for what he told himself he was going to do in the next minute. His eyes were trained on Keith, who was lounging in an armchair. Lance tried to plan how he could kiss him in the next minute, considering he wasn’t exactly in the best position for Lance to just casually stroll up and kiss him. He was about to run to Hunk to ask for advice when Keith got up from the chair. He made eye contact with Lance and smiled, walking over to lean against the wall next to him. 

 

**Dec. 31st, 11:59:50pm.**

**Ten seconds until midnight.**

 

_ 10… _

 

He was going to do this. Keith was going to do this. 

“You excited for the new year?” He asked Lance. 

 

_ 9… _

 

Lance nodded. His face was red. Maybe he wasn’t feeling well? 

Keith didn’t care, if he got sick from kissing Lance tonight, it would be worth it. 

 

_ 8… _

 

“You excited?” Lance asked. 

Keith shrugged, “not really? It’s just another year.” 

 

_ 7… _

 

“Well, yeah, but it’s a fresh start!” 

Keith scoffed, “says you. I know you hate New Year’s resolutions.” 

 

_ 6… _

 

“That doesn’t mean there aren’t things I’m looking forward to!” 

 

_ 5… _

 

Keith smiled, “yeah? Like what? And don’t say holidays or your birthday. Those happen every year and don’t count.” 

 

_ 4… _

 

Lance hummed in thought, “one thing I’m excited for?” 

 

_ 3… _

 

They stood there in silence. Keith braced himself for the next few seconds. 

 

_ 2… _

 

“Well,” Lance said, “I guess I’m excited for this.” 

 

_ 1… _

 

Keith turned and grabbed Lance’s shirt to pull him into a kiss.

 

_ Happy New Year!! _

 

“Ow!” The two boys yelled together. Keith let go of Lance’s shirt as their foreheads knocked together. They both stepped back, rubbing at their heads. 

When the initial pain subsided, Keith looked up and made eye contact with Lance. They stared at each other for a moment before starting to laugh. 

“That…” Lance laughed, dropping his hand back down to his side, “didn’t exactly go how I planned.” 

“Um…” Keith blushed, “did you want to try again?” 

 

**Jan. 1st, 12:06am.**

**Six minutes into the new year.**

 

Lance sat with Keith on Allura’s back porch. Everyone else was half-asleep on the couches inside, letting themselves go after passing midnight. 

Keith had his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance threaded their fingers together and dropped a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “I didn’t keep my resolution.” He said. 

Keith lifted his head to look at him, “I thought you didn’t make resolutions?” 

“I usually don’t, but this year was special.” He pulled his crumpled notebook page and handed it to Keith. 

 

_ “Lance’s New Year’s Resolutions.  _

 

 

  * __Kiss Keith at midnight__


  * _Ask Keith to be my boyfriend at 12:01_


  * _Keep kissing Keith if he says yes”_



 

 

Keith looked up at Lance, “but all of this happened?” 

He plucked the page out of Keith’s hands, “no I didn’t. We kissed after midnight, and I didn’t ask you to be my boyfriend until 12:02 because our first kiss was delayed.” 

Keith hummed, “in that case, I didn’t keep my resolution either.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and gave it to Lance. 

 

_ “New Year’s Resolution.  _

 

 

  * __Kiss Lance at midnight”__



 

 

Lance shook his head and handed the page back to Keith, “not even an hour into the new year and we’ve already broken our resolutions.” 

Keith leaned against him again, “we’re terrible people.” 

He nodded, “this is why I don’t make resolutions.” 

Keith laughed, “but I guess there’s nothing wrong with completing your resolutions a little late.” 

Lance tilted his head so it rested on top of his, “I still don’t like them.” 

Keith smiled, “Happy New Year, Lance.” 

“Happy New Year, Keith.” 


End file.
